Death Note: A New beginning
by alkaidx10
Summary: This Is a FanFiction that takes place after the events of the DeathNote Animated Series The great Detective L. Lawliet is reincarnated after his untimely death from the plan of Kira (Light Yagami) and is thrown into a world without the memories of who he once was. One day he finds a death note, belonging to an old "Friend" and his life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own none of the characters they belong to the owners of death note. I may add some OC's maybe this is rated M due to sex, swearing and violence.)

Death note

A new beginning

 **L's POV**

I looked up at Light as he held onto me as my heart started to beat slower and slower. I knew he got me, he betrayed me. I saw the sinister look in his eyes. I was a fool to let my guard down around him. Light, no Kira...I trusted him, I even loved him. I fell hard for my killer, Light. Now look at me... slowly fading away into darkness. I knew that Kira's reign was going to end soon, not by me, but I know that Near or Mellow will stop him somehow... Then I started to see my life flash before my eyes as everything went dark.

I looked around and saw nothing, the surrounding was pure darkness. I stood up and felt naked as I saw a light far in the distance. I walked towards the light to find the source. I wandered for quite some time and soon started hearing voices of people crying and begging, I just kept walking.

After some time I stopped and saw someone I knew... someone I knew all too well. I was rather surprised to see him of all people, in this place. It was Beyond Birthday, He was also... naked like everyone else was. It's far too unsanitary to be like this. I then noticed that BB turned to me and began walking towards me.

As he approached me he began to speak "Ah the world's greatest Detective, the infamous Ryuzaki." BB smirked at me. "I'm surprised to see you here so soon"

I turned away from him, not wanting to see his nakedness. "I guess it was just my time" I muttered to him at the same time keeping my gaze away from him.

"No, you were meant to live longer than that... Call it a hunch" BB grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "It seems someone put you here with me for a reason" He whispered into my ear.

I shoved his unsanitary body off me and looked away. "Now that you mention it... Where are we?"

BB cocked his head to the side and sighed. "Well, were obviously dead, we are waiting to be judged, to see if we go to heaven, hell or get reborn or just wonder around forever." He glared over at a shadow by a door going through a book. "That hot friend of yours came by here and got judged. Naomi was her name. I think she went to heaven. She was murdered by that Kira person."

"So Ryuzaki, where do you think you'll end up"?

"I don't care to be honest." I walked away from him to sit alone, but he followed me.

BB stood in front of me. "Now that you mention it, no one here seems to feel anything"

I looked down at my bare feet and wondered why I wasn't feeling anything, I couldn't feel anything, I was just a shell. I closed my eyes to be alone with my thoughts and so I didn't have to see BB at the moment.

"L is that you?"

A voice called to me, I slowly opened my eyes to see Matt standing in front of me again, nude like the others. I glared over to see BB sitting next to me with his eyes shut as well. I looked up at Matt and nodded.

"I didn't think I would find you here..." Matt sat down next to me. "I guess if you're here then I really am dead too I guess..."

"How did you die?" I asked wondering how he ended up here.

"The Cops, turned me into pin cushion while I was helping Mellow..."

I looked down at the cold dark ground and held my knees to my chest. I wanted to know if they got Kira yet or did Light get them, though for some reason I didn't care, I closed my eyes yet again to be alone once again so I can move on, Oddly I didn't care that I was sitting here on the cold ground naked.

A deep voice comes the darkness "?"

I Looked up and saw that the shadow looking guy was calling my name, though it was a name I haven't heard in a long time. I got up and walked over to him with BB following right behind me. "Yes?"

"You have been judged to be reborn, good luck in your new life." He opens the door with a bright light shining through it. "Now if you don't know, once you step through this door all your memories will be gone. They will be locked away deep within your soul. You will have a new body and a new family. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and took in a deep breath. "Yes I understand." I walked over to the door and glanced over my shoulder and saw Mellow standing next to Matt, I gave them a gesture of farewell and now I'm at this moment, ready to start over. I turn to the door and take a step through the door

I can feel my memories fading, though I feel relaxed and happy, I see a bright light and I...

Hi, I'm Elliott Hunter, and I live in Canada. My mother is from Japan and my father is from Canada. But I'll be moving to Japan since my grandmother said that the school is better there and I will learn much faster down there. Oh and I have a twin sister named Becky, she was very good at painting. Unlike me I'm not very good at many things, and I rather keep to myself.

I started to pack up my clothes getting ready to leave to japan in two days. I'll only be coming back to Canada in the summer. It really sucked since this was my home and I grew up here. I put on my headphones and blasted my music. I glanced around my bedroom and saw all my posters and my TV and my game console and old candy wrappers all over my desk and floor. I sat down on my bed and looked down at my phone to play around with my apps for now until dinner was ready.

I soon got bored and looked up to see my sister standing in front of me with her arms crossed. She grabbed my headphone off my head and threw them down next to me. "I been calling you for the past seven minutes. Stop blasting your music so loud."

My sister had long black hair to the middle of her back with her bangs dyed pink. She loved to wear her purple hoodie and a white tank top with her dark blue jean skirt. And she always wore purple and pink stockings that went up to her knees.

With me I always loved to wear my white hoodie and dark blue jeans. And on my right arm I wore a purple and black arm snuggie. I always wore over my right arm sleeve. And last my hair was short, spikey, and unkempt and it was jet black.

"Elliott, I don't wanna move to japan. I like it here. It's not fair." She crossed her arms and sat down right on my lap. "Stupid grandma telling us where we have to live, who that old bag thinks she is!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off my lap. "I don't know and I don't care. Now get out of my room."

Becky walked over to my bedroom door and have me a death glare. "I'm going to paint something!" She stormed off leaving me alone.

I laid back onto my bed and closed my eyes for a moment to let my thoughts wonder. I reopened my eyes and grabbed my stuffed bear that was missing an eye and he's been stitched up so many times he looked like it was an undead bear. Becky always likes to take him from me and when I told off her she would rip him in half so I couldn't have him anymore, then I would cry until my mom would fix him up again. I also remember when Becky threw him in the lake and he turned to ice, it took me forever to melt the ice off him. I smiled at the memory. This bear has gone through so much hell with my sister. I'm shocked he's still in one piece after all that. I know I'm sixteen, but I'm not leaving this bear behind I've had him since I was four years old. Becky is the same age as me, she and I are twins I'm just older by 7 minutes. But she was always the family favorite. I didn't mind I liked being the loner of the family.

"Elliott! Becky! DINNER!"

I got up from my bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Soon my twin sat down next to me looking very pissed off. Mother piled pasta onto my plate and everyone else as well and then sat down to eat her meal.

I grabbed a piece of bread and buttered it and dipped it into my pasta. I could see Becky holding in her anger but it was going to burst out any moment.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She slammed down her hands on the table. "I don't want to move!"

"Watch your tone young lady!" Our father said looking up at my sister. "You're going to japan and that's final, we are not discussing this anymore more. So sit down and eat your dinner."

"No screw you, I will discuss this! Your making me and Elliott move without asking how we felt!" She shouted.

Our father stood up and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away into the living room. I shook my head and took a bite out of my sauce covered bread and tried to keep to myself. I didn't feel like fighting anymore like that. They've been fighting with me for a month now and they won't change their mind over this.

After dinner I went upstairs to have a shower and to relax and have some alone time. I turned on the hot water and hopped in and let the warm water run down my body. I soon grabbed the body wash and started washing my body.

"Hurry the hell up!" Becky banged on the door. "Stop using all the hot water! I need a shower too!"

I let out a sigh and washed off my body and washed my hair real fast and got out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist and opened the door. "You're very annoying you know that right?"

"Shut up and let me have my shower." She pushed me out of the way and closed the door locking it behind her.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of clover pj bottoms and a black tee to wear. I sat down on my bed and turned on the TV. I grabbed my phone and saw some of my friends texted me saying they were sad I was leaving soon. I texted back saying I will miss them and that I will still talk to them over FaceChat or something. I placed my phone on my nightstand and laid back onto my bed holding my teddy in my arms as I watched whatever was on TV.

Later that night I opened my eyes and saw that it was 2:30am. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and got up from my bed and walked over to my door and opened it and walked down the hall. I saw that Becky's light was still on, I peeked through the crack of her door to see her painting some creepy looking cow or something like that. I backed away and went downstairs and into the kitchen I grabbed myself a glass and went to get myself a cold glass of milk to drink. I poured myself some milk and took a long sip, finishing it real fast. Once I was done I placed the glass into the sink and went back up to my room. I went back into my room and laid back down on my bed and grabbed my teddy once again. _'Lately I've been feeling like something was missing, I'm not even sure why...I feel like I've lost something or someone, but I don't know what or who...'_ I thought to myself. I been feeling like that a lot as of late and I don't understand it at all. I wish I did. I closed my eyes once again to fall fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to see my mother's cat sitting on my chest just looking at me. I stroked its head and sat up, I grabbed my phone to see the time and saw that it was 10:40am. I looked back to the cat that was sitting next to me on my bed just grooming itself. I looked around and saw that my teddy was gone. He wasn't on my bed. I got up and checked on the floor and under my bed. "What the hell Becky!" I got up and ran out of my room and into hers. "Where the hell did it you put it!?"

Becky sat up from her bed glaring at me. "Your stupid teddy bear? I swear Ell you're getting too old for that toy. But as much as I love to take him from you I don't have him...now get out of my room before I kick you again."

"You better not be lying." I say leaving her room and run downstairs to see my mother holding him in her hand about to throw him out. "What the hell are you doing!?" I ran over and grab the bear from her hands. And held it close to my chest.

"Oh come on Elliott you're getting too old for that bear and look how ripped up it has become." She said with her hands now on her hips.

"I don't give two shit's its mine." I shout at her as he I hold the bear closer to my chest. "I'll never throw it out. So stop trying." She smacked me in the mouth then I stormed off to my bedroom to hide him. Once I knew he was safe and sound I opened my nightstand and pulled out my bag of sour candy and started to eat them, my lip was a little puffy from when she hit me. I place a sour key on my tongue and started to suck on it for a bit to get the sugar off it then I stuck the whole thing into my mouth and enjoy the sweetness of the candy. I must say I have a big weakness for sweets. That's the one thing I loved more than anything was sweets and my bear. I had a name for it, but I just stopped calling it by the name I gave it. It was odd the name I gave it came from a voice I use to hear sometimes when I felt alone or sad. I would hear this voice telling me I'm never alone and they are always watching over me, so over time I called my teddy Watari. I know it's odd that I got that name from some soft voice I would hear sometimes. Maybe that's why I grew so close to that teddy it reminded me of that soft voice.

I looked up at my ceiling and closed my eyes again. Trying to remember when I first heard that voice. I think I was five years old when I first heard it.

 **(Flash back.)**

I was down by the lake with my teddy in my arms and my mother and father where showing Becky how to swim. I sat down on a rock and smiled at my little brown bear. Then I looked over my shoulder and swear I saw something. I got off the rock and walked over to where I saw some shadow thing. I walked over to some trees at the foot of the forest. I held onto my bear tighter and looked deeper into the woods and I saw it again. I walked into the woods and tried to follow the shadow I saw.

 _"Stop, it's not safe, go back."_

I stopped and turned to see who was talking to me, but I saw no one. "Hello?"

 _"Elliott go back now, it's not safe go back to your parents. If you keep going you're going to get badly hurt."_

"I'm going to get hurt?" I looked around again. "Who are you? I can't see you." I whispered looking around.

 _"Elliott please go back now. If you do I'll tell you who I am."_

I nodded and turned back out of the woods and walked back to my mother and father who was still trying to show Becky how to swim. "Who are you?" I said again in a whisper.

 _"My name is Watari, I watch over you to make sure you're always safe Elliott."_

"Watari...? That's a funny name Mr. Teddy" I said while looking down at my teddy.

 _"Uh yes I'm your teddy, Sir. Now no more wondering off like that. It's not safe. Now be a good boy and stay with your family I'll be watching."_

"Watching? I never knew my Teddy had a name" I smiled brightly at the thought. "Watari was talking to me and protecting me! He saved me from something bad. I will be a good boy so he will stay with me!" I smiled as I hugged my teddy to me tightly.

 **(Flash back end.)**

Times I wonder if that was real. But even still he talks at times. I smirked and looked over at the cat who was laying on my bed next to me sleeping. I stroked its head again and could hear it purr. I smiled at the cat and laid down next to it trying to get some more sleep since it was still so early.

I woke up again later with my mother calling for me to get my ass up. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes and got up from my bed to get dressed and put on my favorite white hoodie. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table to eat lunch my mother made for us then I had to do my chores. I looked down at my meal and saw she made PB&J sandwiches and a tall glass of milk. Our mother always wanted to drink milk at lunch to keep us healthy.

After lunch I put on my headphones and went outside to cut the grass as Becky did inside chores while I worked outside. It was nice in the country side in P.E.I. I took off my hoodie since the summer sun was hot and made me work up a sweat from working outside for so long. I tied it around my waist and went back to work cutting the grass. It sucked that we had such a big front lawn. Once I was done cutting the grass I moved on to weeding the garden for my mother then fixing her stupid looking scarecrow. I sighed as I walked back to the house, I stopped and looked around, I sure was going to miss my home and miss all this. I ran my hand through my messy black hair and then walked back inside to take a hot shower and get cleaned up for dinner.

"Eww you smell like cow crap." Becky held her nose and waved her hand back and forth. "Hurry and take a shower I cleaned this house tip top for mom and dad. And I don't need you making it all smelly."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well sorry for my outdoor work smell, but if you want we can trade? I can work in here and you can work outside?" I smirked at my twin.

"...shut up and give me your clothes so I can wash them for you." She crossed her arms at me.

I tossed her my hoodie and my jeans and even my boxers. "There." I said walking to the washroom.

"Eww don't throw your smelly boxers at me Ell!" She shouted.

I walked into the washroom and thought about the nick name she gave me. _"Ell huh?"_ I liked it. It sounded better than my real name anyways. I think I may start going by that name from now on.

After my shower I knew tomorrow was then I had to leave to japan. I went to my room and got dressed and made sure everything I wanted to bring was all packed and ready to go. I sighed sadly at my bedroom and then went downstairs to have movie time with my mom and dad for the last time until next summer. I sat down next to my mother on the couch as my father popped in a dvd and sat down on his favorite chair, Becky sat on the other side of our mother with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. I leaned my head on my mother's shoulder and watched the movie that was on. I know my mom was sometimes was a pain in the ass but I loved her and my father I was so grateful to have a family to love me and care for me. And who knows maybe one day someone will love me as well some girl or guy, I didn't care about the sex of someone it didn't matter to me as long they had a good heart then sure.

It was the next day and our parents where driving us to the airport to leave to japan. I placed on my headphones to drown out my sister fighting with our mom and dad about not wanting to go. I lean my head against the window listening to the song 'What's Up People by Maximum The Hormone' I had this deep feeling in my chest something big was going to change my life forever once I went down there something new something forgotten, I didn't understand the feeling myself but I guess I must get ready for whatever happens to me or my sister for that matter.

Later on I was boarding the plane and sat down at the window seat with Becky next to me reading a book with her own headset on listening to music. She broke down in tears crying her eyes and yelling at our parents as well. I hugged her until she calmed down. But I can still tell she's still so upset over this. I am as well but I'm not showing it, I wasn't never into showing my feelings so anyone really I always liked to keep my feelings to myself.

(Flash back.)

Becky came up running to me crying because her fish died. I looked over at the dead fish in her hands with no sadness or anything in my eyes. Yeah I felt bad it died but I didn't cry. And also when I got bullied by these older boys.

"You gonna cry now huh?"

I glared up at the older boy who just punched me in the face giving me a cut on my lip. "No..." I said standing up to my feet.

"Oh really now." The boy grabbed me and shoved me against a tree and punched me right in the stomach that was enough to knock the wind outta me.

"You gotta cry now?"

I held my stomach and coughed out from the pain, but I didn't cry. "No..." I said coughing out again.

"What the fuck why won't you cry you pussy!"

I stood up and got punched again knocking me back down to the ground. Yes I was in a lot of pain but again I didn't cry or beg him to stop. I spit out some blood and glared up at him.

"Screw this kid, let's go." The other boy said walking away with his friends.

I watched them leave, finally leaving me alone. I got back up and walked back home all beaten up and full of cuts and marks all over me. My mother freaked out at me and was also shocked that I wasn't crying or anything from how much pain I was in. and the shocking thing was that I was only nine years old, later on the doctors determined that my tear ducts can't produce tears.

 **(End of flash back.)**

I glanced out the window and let out a small sigh as I took a sip of the cheap cola they gave me in the small cup. I pulled my bag onto my lap and started to eat my sugar cookies I brought with me and some sugar cubes to suck on as well. I needed the sweetness to relax me on this long stupid flight to japan. I even brought Watari as well, I pulled him out and held him close to me as I kept eating my sweets I brought with me. Once I was done snacking I leaned on the window and closed my eyes holding my bear closer to me... The pilot said we could see Shinjuku from our window, So looked out and saw the amazing view of the city.

 **(All done chapter one sorry if it was real slow but I'm taking my time with this to make it longer and better and so everyone can get to know the characters better. So I hope you all enjoyed the new L aka Elliott oh and his sister Becky. There will be more to come soon but next will be Light's POV until then bye bye.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own none of the characters they belong to the owners of death note. I may add some OC's maybe this is rated M due to sex, swearing and violence.)

Death note

A new beginning

Light's POV

I sat down on a rock far off in the distance from the other Shinigami, I just returned from a trip to the human world with Ryuk. I'm not a full god of death yet, I'm just an apprentice so far. I haven't found a human worthy of my Death Note yet and I doubt I ever will. So far Misa has become a full god of death, I can't believe she's advanced faster than me, I'm Kira.. I should be the Great Shinigami. Misa isn't in love with me anymore, she calls me a back stabber and every other name in the book. I can't believe she killed herself over me, but right now all I care about is becoming a full god of death soon. And give someone my Death Note, so they can finish what I started as a human and they will they will be the tool of the great Kira. So many people thought they could be me or follow in my footsteps, but they were all wrong.

Near may have killed me, but I still live on, immortalized as a Shinigami, and soon I will be the God of Death, not some two bit Shinigami like the others. No one can ever stop me, not L, not Mellow and not even Near. Everyone thought they had me. I grabbed an apple and bit into it and cringed at the taste. "Yuck...this is gross!" Ryuk had switched the earth apples with the other world apples.

"Hey Light wasting food isn't a good thing to do." Ryuk laughed as he walked over towards me sitting down on the rock next to mine. "What are you doing way out here?"

I looked over at Ryuk and then looked away. "I just wanted to be alone, what do you want?"

"I was thinking to take you back to the human world again and leave you there for a couple days to have fun and look around." Ryuk ate the apple I threw away, in one bite.

I sighed but stood up and faced him. "Sure, why not? It's a dump here anyway." I said as Ryuk let out his wings and picked me up in his arms and flew us back to the human world.

Ryuk dropped me off in front of my old house I grew up in. My sister lives here with her wife and her children from her last marriage.

I looked around and then looked up at Ryuk. "How long are you leaving me here for?"

"For a week, look around. No one can see you or anything so have fun." He smirked as he took off into the sky.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the street. It sucked that I didn't have my wings yet, but I will soon enough. I looked down at my outfit and I guess I didn't mind what I was wearing. I wore a tight black long sleeve shirt and tight black pants and black dock martins.

I wandered around until I came across a high school, I knew someone here would probably make a useful tool for my plans to cleanse the world, I had nothing else better to do so I walked inside and looked around in each classroom to see what everyone was doing. I rolled my eyes as I came across the last class and peeked inside. But before I was going to leave when I saw a student that looked like he'd be the perfect candidate for me to use.

He sat quite awkwardly, it looked pretty uncomfortable because he sat with one of his feet on the chair and hunched over his desk and he kept gnawing on his thumb and he was staring down at his work. He was quite smart, though I could easily manipulate him.

I stood right in front of him watching him closely. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The bell rang for the day to end and I followed him outside. I plan to follow him for the week to find out more about him and see how I can manipulate him easily. I soon turned and some young girl ran up to him with long black hair and pink bangs.

"Ell!" She called him and hugged him from behind. "I hated it, my teacher said my Japanese was so bad and said I need to learn to speak it properly, how rude is that!?"

"Oh well mine isn't any better, I need to study it more as well." Elliott said to the younger girl that looked just like him.

I watched the two of them, from how similar they looked I was guessing they were brother and sister. I used my eyes to see her name as well and it read Becky Hunter. So I was right about her being his sister. I followed them home and went inside the house and looked around, it was a traditional Japanese house, and it seemed very old yet in good condition. An elderly woman approached the two of them.

"Do you both have homework?" She asked the twins.

They both nodded as they took off their shoes at the front door. Elliott went upstairs I'm guessing to do his homework while the other glared at the elderly woman.

"It's not fair I want to go home, I don't want to be here!" Becky raised her voice the elderly woman. "I want to go back home to Canada with my mom and dad, not here! I don't even speak Japanese well! I hate it here!"

The elderly woman smacked Becky with a bamboo stick right over the head and I saw Becky start to cry.

"Ouch that hurt!" She screamed out in pain.

"Don't you dare raise your voice in my house ever again young lady or you will get another one!"

I smirked and walked upstairs to see what Elliot was up too. I saw his door was closed so I poked my head through the wall and stepped into his room and sat down on his desk, I saw he was working on his laptop, I guess doing his homework. My eyes wandered to an ugly looking stuffed bear on his bed. I had a closer look at it and saw that it was all ripped and torn, it was even stitched back together and it had no eyes as well. I've seen many creepy things but that takes the cake as the creepiest of them.

I may have some use for the kid. I sat up at my great idea, I can use this kid as my tool to give my death note to and use him to create my perfect utopia.

I couldn't give him my death note just yet though, I needed to get my wings first then I could get my own death note to give him. I looked back over and saw that Elliott got up from his desk and walked over to the bed and picked up the teddy bear and held it close to him as he laid down. He slowly shut his eyes as he cuddled with that bear. I looked down at him as he slept and watched him for a little, he looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I poked his ugly bear and he squirmed as he gripped the bear much tighter and muttered in his sleep. "Fuck off Becky leave Watari alone..." He said in his sleep and cuddled with the bear more.

I heard him say Watari, the name sounded so familiar but I got bored of sitting there and decided to head downstairs to see his sister painting something in the back room. I walked over to have a better look but I couldn't really make out what it was. It was a house with what looked like monster looking out the upstairs window while holding an apple, it was quite unique. I then wandered into the kitchen to see the old woman cooking dinner. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was making and the smell alone made my mouth water. It's been so long since I last had human food. I saw she was making grilled fish, with white rice and miso soup. I wanted to eat it so badly, I backed away and saw some fresh veggies on the table, I looked at her and then at the veggies and then I grabbed a baby corn and popped it into my mouth. I felt like I was in heaven from eating that. Well, the closest I'll ever get to heaven. I closed my eyes to let the taste run through my mouth. I wanted another one so bad, but I had to back off for now.

I walked out of the kitchen and could hear the old woman call the twins for dinner. "Damnit!" I muttered as Becky went off to wash up and Elliott came down the stairs with a sleepy look on his face. I waited for them in the living room I didn't want to be around that food, it was making me hungry and I didn't want to start taking food like that. I glanced over at a photo over the TV. I walked over to it and picked it up, it was showing the twins as kids and I'm guessing their parents, they were all standing at the beach and I could see that Elliot was still holding that hideous bear. I noticed a day spa in the background and it reminded me of this one time I was with L... He was such an idiot.

(Flash back.)

It was right after we talked on the roof in the rain and we came back inside sitting on the stairs. I looked down at L as he gave me a foot rub. I knew he was sad about something so I decided to move him a bit more. "Here." I leaned in and dried him off with the towel, then I went in closer and kissed his forehead. I needed him to fully trust me, I need to break his spirit.

L soon pulls away from me with a shocked looked on his face. "Light, what about Misa? You're her boyfriend, are you not?"

I looked at him as he looked at me, he seemed satisfied as if he caught me in a lie. "Of course, I only did it because of how close we are as friends" I lied, I needed to throw him off. Well I really didn't care about Misa I was only using her, just like I'm using him. He looked at me "well, friends help friends, don't they?" He said to me as he came closer to me.

"Huh? I guess they do." I said as I looked down at him. L looked down and bit his thumb nail. "I'll help you release your stress Light" I eyed him up and down knowing he was confused about all this. Then he moved down to my waist and unzipped my pants. I looked at him "Ryuzaki, What are you doing?" He then reached his hand down into my boxers. But what happened next is for me to remember, no one needs me to go into detail, right? *Smirks*

After that every time he was alone with me he would kiss me or hug me from time to time. I knew this needed to end so I got Rem to write his name in the death note and same with Watari. When L fell out of his chair I dashed over and grabbed him and held him close to me with my fake tears and emotions, but as I looked down at him I could his spirit breaking. I saw the look of fear in his eyes for once. I could fully tell what he was thinking in his mind before he was gone. I swear I could hear it in the back of my mind.

 _'I can't believe it ends like this... I couldn't capture Kira...'_

I watched as his eyes slowly began to shut and his breathing slowed, soon it fully stopped. I finally removed my only obstacle. I screamed out with fake emotion to fool everyone.

Even the day they buried him I told everyone I needed alone time but I fell down laughing my ass off at the grave knowing L could never stop me. I loved it I loved that I killed him and Rem. Now Rem can't stop me from ever killing Misa so I was free to do whatever I wanted. Or so I thought, stupid Near and Mellow had to come along and ruin everything I really thought my father took care of Mellow but Near that little white hair son of a bitch had to ruin everything. He found out I was Kira and tricked me with a fake death note. I got cornered by my father's men and they got me, I ran off bleeding out to get away from everyone. Once I ran inside of some old warehouse I felt a sharp pain in my chest and fell down onto the dirty steps laying back and looking up at the dirty ceiling. I was having a heart attack, I didn't understand what was going on. I watched as my vision was getting blurry I looked over in front of me and I swear I saw L watching me. Then everything went black.

I laid there in the darkness just floating there. I didn't know where I ended up. I knew using the death note would not allow me into heaven or even hell so I just laid there, for hour's maybe even days until I could hear Ryuk talking to me.

"Light, buddy, I have a job for you, it's time you become a Shinigami like everyone else that used a death note."

I couldn't see anything but I could tell he was near me. "A S-Shinigami?" I smirked as I could feel his hand grab mine and take me away from the darkness and into his world.

(Flash back end.)

I never thought I would ever become this and to see someone so malleable for me to twist and use, I need to leave him the Death Note somewhere for him to find, and get him to use it. I need to turn him into someone that will do what it takes to cleanse my world. I looked over and saw the twins leave the kitchen and they both sat down on the couch right next to me and turned the TV on as the old woman came out too and took a seat on the chair to my left.

Becky turned on some show that seemed pretty good but I was never into TV much. Elliott on the other hand was busy playing on his phone I think texting someone or playing on facechat. I lean in closer to look down at his phone to see he was texting some girl, I'm guessing from Canada since they were talking in English.

I hopped off the couch and went outside and saw Ryuk sitting on a light post. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you been stalking some human, I guess you found someone for the Death Note?" Ryuk jumped down from the light post and walked over to me.

"Yeah I guess so, I swear he seems so familiar."

Ryuk smirked at me and walked over to the window and looked inside at the boy sitting on the couch. "Hmm Elliott Hunter... well it beats me Light"

I rolled my eyes at Ryuk and crossed my arms. "You aren't much help." I smirked darkly as I walked over to the window and glared at the boy.

Ryuk looked at me then back at the window. "Hmm this shall be fun to watch, this kid seems too soft for you to mold into Kira, whether it just be fake or not."

"Never underestimate me Ryuk." I grinned, then I felt a sharp pain in my back and soon my dark wings rip through my shirt and out of my back. "Ow what the hell?!" I touched my dark wing and felt it was wet and had some blood on it that made them look red, but I flapped them a couple of times to dry them off and the red color was gone. They were a dark grey and now felt soft. "I will drop my death note for him at the end of the week, I'll find a way to make him use it."

I looked over at Ryuk as he stood there. "Got any Apples?" He asked, then I shook my head and walked away.

"Well then Light, let's go back and get your death note ready." Ryuk said picking me up yet again. "Sorry your wings are not fully strong enough to take you back." He said flying us back to our world.

Once we made it back to our world I followed Ryuk to the king to get my very own death note. I glared over at Misa who smirked at me in her full Shinigami form. She had dark blonde hair, fangs and wings that were blood red and seemed like a demons wings. She wore her gothic outfit, her eyes were both a shade of violet, she had black claws and her skin was very pale. She looked like what people claim to see when they speak of a succubus. Ever since she came here she's been pretty much over me, I was relieved but part of me liked having someone so devoted to me, even if it was annoying 99% of the time. Now she's with some other Shinigami that seems to treat her the same way she treated me. He had the form of a long boney snake with long fangs and had no love for no one besides her. In his eyes he saw that all humans were cattle and should only feed our life span.

I walked over to the king and bowed down and let him have to say whatever he had to say. Then soon he handed me my very own death note and another one for my human choice. I smirked down at the book and stood back up and took another bow to the king and walked off with Ryuk but was soon stopped by Misa.

"So you finally have your own death note huh? Well, good luck Light, you're gonna need it"

"Luck? I don't need luck. Oh, and I heard you fell for your human, how does Draco feel about that? Heh"

"Shut up Light! Draco's just obsessed with me" She shouted.

"Well, just wait till I meet this human of yours, we'll see how much you care for him!" I called back waving my hand at her. I smirked since I knew I pissed her off from that. I'm just sick of her always bragging about her success, I only care about my success. Right now all I care about is creating my utopia and using this Elliot kid to do so.

Ryuk took me back to the human world and I saw it was night now. He dropped me off in front of Elliot's house. I jumped up to his bedroom window and climbed inside. I looked down at his sleeping form and leaned down closer to him.

"Soon, you'll know the power of Kira, even if only just a fraction of it." I stroked his jet black hair and smirked.

(again another chapter up and done this time Light's pov and we saw Misa as well so I hope you all enjoyed that and there will be more to come make sure you leave me a nice comment.)


End file.
